Mother’s Day. (Fan made episode)
AUTHORS NOTE:I am not dronian,and happy appy is his creation,I hold no rights over his product. ALSO. This is fan made. It’s not the Grammy awards. I can leave a message on an admins page if I get any hateful speech asking them to block you. Zai jian. This episode has no intro but the song “beware of the friendly stranger can be heard in the background” The episode starts with deep raucious laughter,until it cuts to black. Happy can be seen staring,looking more puppet like then cartoon. Forenzik walks out of a van and takes off his mask,showing another mask underneath,with a roughly drawn sad face on it. A subtitle “Mother’s day” shows up,and Forenzik sits down. After 3 whole minutes of him sitting there,he gets up and walks off. It cuts to a graveyard,where a grave says ‘Rosa Gorgote’ on it,with a message saying ‘A loved wife and mother of 2’. Freddrick walks in and sits there,with a picture of a black haired rather attractive woman,with a bedraggled looking man with a short beard,and two boys,both with black hair,one abnormally tall and the other holding the hand of a small girl. This was freddricks family photo. Freddrick starts sniffing and then crying heavily and having some full on mourning. After about ten minutes,he abruptly stops and starts chuckling. “YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT!” Freddrick started screaming crazily and freaking out. A few followers can be seen trying to calm their master down. Freddrick attempts to kill one of his own followers screaming his dads name. It cuts to happy walking along. “I wonder where my best pal Freddrick is? Oh that’s right,he’s very sad at the moment,sorry kids,no Freddrick today! Ha-ha!” Happy joyfully Said. “Today is mother’s day,and guess what? My mommy was a tree!” He said rather humourously. He went to an orchard and started randomly yelling out to trees. “Oh look,there’s Kevin,he was always such a FUCKING drag!” Happy screamed loudly,and just noticebly what looked like Kevin costo‘s dead body was tied to a tree with a note saying “Who’s laughing now?”. Happy then is seen luring some children into his van,smiling crazily,and it cuts to terrified screaming and choking from the children. Happy walked out looking very joyful and said “now children,I have a lovely taxidermy for Freddrick!!! Oh,and guess what,it’s ironic it’s mothers day because those children were so obnoxiously blind,that they were screaming for their parents while I was kindly borrowing Their nice intestines! How hilarious!” happy Said giggling like a mad man. He returned to Forenziks big blue barn and dragged the corpses in. Forenzik can be heard screaming At a kid for doing something wrong. “Oh Fred! I brought you something nice!” Happy called. “WHAT!?” Freddrick snarled from upstairs. Delight came to his face when he came down. It cuts to later when a disgusting scene of cannibalism and polite conversation are in the same scene,Forenzik obviously gorging himself on the kids flesh. The horrible episode ends with a noose and forenzik saying “What were i to expect after all that yelling?” And smiling brightly,with his mask off,showing his malnutritioned face and pale skin,and a huge scar around his neck.